Pas de Deux, a Nutcracker retelling
by Moonlight and Mischief
Summary: It started with a simple gift that led to the story of a lifetime...
1. Overture

Disclaimer: I do not own _Hellsing_ nor the characters Seras Victoria, Integra etc. Hellsing or Alucard. Nor do I own _The Nutcracker and the Mouse King_ or the ballet _The Nutcracker._ I DO own Aidan and Wynne...which is all that matters really.

Note: I apologize in advance for the weirdness. It's my first attempt at a 'Christmas story' and I think I failed at that. It's more like a story that takes place at Christmas. Ah well. I figured redoing 'A Christmas Carol' had been done so I went with the Nutcracker. It's less like the ballet and more like the original book. Be warned. Though the image of Alucard in tights _would_ be amusing.

Dedication: To all my lovely reviewers (Celes Nightlord, Angel Reaper, KawaiiKittyChan, Metropolois Kid, 0-girlycard-0, ChaosIsBest, Lolipear, Hannahmgp and ALL others) who make me want to write everyday, to my beautiful beta Syrenity who fixes my typos, to Paul who agreed to read Hellsing and my stories and to everyone who is having a more stressful than usual holiday.

* * *

She had never liked Christmas all that much, in all honesty. Dim memories of a happy childhood hanging a kissing bough and lighting the dozens of tiny candles on a Christmas tree with her mother and father left traces of the happiness that should be associated with the holiday, but those days were long gone. And, with those thoughts drifting idly through her head, she sighed once more as she looked out the window at the first signs of snow.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in her side made her jump and she turned her furious gaze to the girl beside her. Like her, the girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. Unlike her, she had the darker complexion of one who had traces of blood other than English in her, coming from her Indian mother. And, unlike her, she was nobility.

Eyes twinkling in suppressed amusement, the girl rose her eyebrows over her unfashionable glasses and nodded towards the head of the class where the schoolmistress was standing, staring at her.

"Miss Victoria, perhaps you are already out for the holidays?"

"No, Miss Fitzpatrick."

"Then would you be so kind as to read the next passage?"

She blushed as some of the girls began to giggle into their hands.

"Yes, Miss Fitzpatrick."

Taking a deep breath, Seras Victoria, began to read outloud, thoughts of Christmas completely flown from her mind.

-

"Honestly, Seras, after I begged the Headmistress to let you be in the advanced classes, you have the idiocy to get caught daydreaming. You aren't stupid but you completely lack sense sometimes."

"Sorry. I know you tried hard for me, Integra, and I really _am _grateful. I just…."

The other girl sighed before giving her friend a quick squeeze of the hand. For a few minutes, the two girls continued in companionable silence as they walked through the halls of the prestigious ladies academy. A gust of wind hit them in the face when they opened the outer doors of the building, tearing at their starched skirts.

"Damn these blasted uniforms! I promise you, Seras, the moment I reach my majority and have complete control over all my funds, I am buying a pair of men's slacks and I'm never going to take them off."

Seras giggled, picking up one of the books she had dropped in the sudden wind. "You really shouldn't curse so much, Integra. The mistresses say it is very unladylike."

"I don't particularly wish to _be_ a lady so that is fine with me."

"Regardless of your wishes, you _are_ a lady, Integra. Which is probably why that uncle of yours dislikes me so much."

"Nonsense," Integra retorted as they stepped into the dormitory building and started up the stairs to the levels dedicated to the older girls. "He doesn't like you because of the money my father left to you when he died. And he doesn't like me for the same reason. He still thinks it all should have gone to him."

"Really, Integra, you shouldn't speak so meanly of your family," Seras chastised ineffectually through a stifled giggle.

"Bah! Greedy bastard would probably have found a clever way for me to have met my end if the will didn't stipulate that you would get all my money in the event of my death." The older girl sighed before brightening slightly and allowing one corner of her mouth to curve into a smile. "Which, by the by, is why I've decided to remain here for the holidays."

The younger girl's features glowed happily as a huge grin lit her face and she gripped her friend's hand excitedly.

"Truly, Integra?"

"Yes, you silly nit. Why would I joke about something like that?"

"Wonderful!" Seras laughed, grabbing Integra's other hand and whirling them both around in circles before breaking away and twirling happily to her own doorway. "What a happy piece of news!" She grinned at her friend as she stepped into her room. "I'll be in your quarters soon to dress for the festivities."

Integra chuckled softly as she watched her friend shut the door behind her. The sounds of delighted laughter wafted through the carved wood. Seras had always been rather simple in her delights and a truly cheerful girl despite the horrors of her life. If staying away from the tense atmosphere of her uncle's home for the Christmas holiday made her happy, it was an easy sacrifice to make.

With one last smile, she opened the door to her own room and shut it neatly behind her.

-

Perhaps because of the good mood brought on by the news earlier in the day or perhaps because of the general good cheer of her classmates due to the impending holiday, the last most would spend as girls, but for the first time in her life, Seras held some measure of popularity. The girls who spent most f the year ignoring her due to her slightly more humble origins were chatting with her amicably. Even the boys that had been invited from the academy's sister school were asking her to dance, in part due to the fine dress Integra had presented her made in the height of fashion in a color that matched her eyes perfectly.

To Seras, it felt like a dream. Soon she would wake and she would once more be the social outcast with a questionable future. Even so, she knew better than to waste the chance and chose to cherish each moment even as she knew it soon would end. She even managed to drag Integra into the holiday fun, stifling laughter at the look her friend's face had at the first time one of the boys asked her to dance.

All in all, it was a delightful evening made even better when the Hellsing retainer appeared towards the end of the festivities.

"Walter, I thought I informed you that I would remain her for the holiday."

"And so you did Miss Integra, but forgive an old man's wish to give his favorite girls their Christmas presents." He smiled down at both of them fondly. "And I must say, both of you look exceptionally well this evening."

Seras blushed. "Thank you, Walter, for my part," she stammered before breaking into a grin. "And doesn't Integra look absolutely lovely?"

"I'm impressed you managed to get her into a formal gown, Miss Seras."

"It wasn't easy," she replied conspiratorially. "I had to bribe her."

"Enough mischief, you two," the girl in question interrupted, frustration clear in the tone of her voice. "You really should not have come so far so late, Walter, so, not to sound ungrateful, but if you want to give us presents, I suggest you do so quickly before you are unable to return home."

"Yes, Miss Integra."

With a slight bow, he left the small room only to return shortly with two packages, one considerably smaller than the other. The larger he handed to Integra who took it and sat on a nearby chair to unwrap it. From the decorative papers, she pulled out two books, presumably pertaining to scientific studies of the occult from the gilt titles engraved on the covers. She nodded happily and began leafing through them as Walter turned to Seras.

"Please, Miss Seras."

She started, looking down to the small wrapped box in her hand. Hesitantly, she meticulously pried the paper off to reveal a burgundy jewelry box. She frowned at it but carefully opened it when Walter smiled and nodded encouragingly. Her gasp drew Integra's attention and both girls marveled at what lay inside.

Nestled against a bed of silk lay a large ruby pendant in which a dragon had been engraved in what appeared to be silver. It was set in an ornate setting and hung on a chain of the same metal.

"W-Walter! I-I couldn't! It must be worth-"

"Now, now, Miss Seras, you can't refuse my gift when I ask you to have it. It is very important to me that you take it."

"Why?" Integra queried brusquely. "Not that she doesn't deserve it. But, you seem rather insistent for someone who is giving a gift to someone who tends to refuse lavish presents."

The man, who did appear the age he merited, smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "Once, a long time ago, my friend gave this to me and told me to pass it on only when I thought it was right to. When I first met you, Miss Seras, all those years ago, I knew you were meant to have it and now, at last, I think you are old enough to…appreciate it."

She looked down at the necklace and nodded slowly. "T-thank you, then."

"Please, put it on. A boon for an old man."

"Allow me," Integra offered, taking the pendant in hand. When she touched it, an odd look passed over her face but she pulled it from its bed and fitted it around Seras' neck. When she finished, she stepped back and for a moment, all three of them admired the way the gem glimmered against her pale skin.

"It looks lovely, Miss Seras. Now, as Miss Integra suggested, I must be off. Have a Happy Christmas, both of you. Send for me should you need anything."

The two bid him a happy Christmas and a safe journey before returning to the festivities. The room was far emptier as the gentlemen had returned home so by then, their absence had been noted and so their return was called attention to.

"Integra, Seras. We thought you'd abandoned us, but I see you were opening your presents early."

The two girls looked at the girl who had spoken. The daughter of a duke, she was the one who ruled the small social world of the academy. Antagonizing Seras had been a game of her set since their primary days.

"Hardly, Elizabeth," Integra retorted, setting her volumes down on one of the available tables. "It was merely a visit from my retainer. Not something I would think worth mentioning."

"Ah, but you did return laden with presents. That is quite a beautiful necklace you have there, Seras. Such a fine gem on such a girl."

As she spoke, she reached out a hand to take hold of the pendant, but at the moment she touched it, a spark of pain went through both girls and Seras flinched, taking a quick step back. Unfortunately, Elizabeth's fingers caught on the necklace and the fragile chain broke. Everyone watched as the pendant fell to the floor with a soft thud as it landed on the plush carpet. No one breathed as Seras slowly reached down to pick up the gem and chain, all afraid of the reaction she might have as those who had known Seras the longest knew of her…temper.

The moment was broken, however, by one of the schoolmistresses.

"Lady Elizabeth, you must apologize this instant. It may have been an accident but if you hadn't been trying to tease Miss Victoria, it never would have happened."

"Yes, Miss Fitzpatrick," the girl responded, turning to Seras with a look flitting between scorn and fear as she spoke. "Do forgive me, Seras. It truly was an accident."

The blue eyed girl, who had been staring at the necklace in her hand, looked up, a flash of violence sparking in the depths of her gaze before they lit with grudging acceptance.

"Of course, Lady Elizabeth."

"Good. Now girls, it is off to the dormitories with you. You all have long days tomorrow." The schoolmistress looked at Seras with a sad smile. "Miss Victoria, if you will leave it here, I will lock it up for the night and give it to my brother to fix when he comes tomorrow."

As she spoke, she unlocked and opened one of the bureau drawers and looked expectantly at Seras. A moment passed before the girl stepped hesitantly to the open drawer and reluctantly laid the jewelry in the wooden compartment. She watched silently as the schoolmistress closed the drawer and locked it, pocketing the key.

"Now, then, you two should be off to bed as well."

Seras looked around to find that Integra had stayed behind as well. She smiled gratefully and the two bid their teacher goodnight before making their way through the schoolhouse and out into the bitter cold that separated them from their rooms.

-

It was impossible to sleep.

They had all been set to bed relatively early for a night of dancing in deference to the holiday and the fact that most girls would be travelling some distance early the next morning. Still, the good cheer of the evening stayed with them and for quite some time she had laid in bed, listening to the sounds of girls sneaking between rooms, giggling cheerfully. Even then, all had settled into bed before too long and silence had echoed thereafter.

It felt like hours since the quiet fell, as she tossed and turned restlessly. She could feel each second tick by like an eternity and each eternity left silent echoed with the thoughts she could not escape.

She could not get the vision of the falling necklace from her mind nor the sound as the chain snapped. It replayed over and over in her mind, the significance resounding each time the jewel rebounded from the carpet. It had been the first gift of true value anyone had given her and she had broken it in the first minutes she wore it. She felt she had betrayed Walter's trust and the idea pained her greatly.

Even more, thoughts of the gem itself resounded in her head. It was beautiful. The depths of the ruby seemed endless beyond the engraved dragon. Even now, she could almost see something in the glimmering facets. Something special, something….

Suddenly, she grew anxious and a strange energy filled her until she felt she would die if she didn't move. She had to see it, to look into the precious gem and see what it held. She should never have left it. She should have protected it. It was her responsibility. It was hers.

In seconds, she was on her feet and putting on a dark blue dressing gown over her thin nightdress. Pausing only long enough to pull on her house shoes and snatch a hair pin from her dressing table, she was out the door, padding her way down through the long hallway and down the elegant stairway. She hesitated only a moment before pushing through the door and out into the cold.

A blizzard had erupted since she had made the trek to bed nearly two hours before and for a moment, she considered turning back and away from the freezing temperatures and drenching snow. Yet ruby light flashed in her mind and she knew she had to go on. Concerned only for reaching the building, she ducked her head and trod on, soaking her slippers through.

After what seemed like an hour, she finally reached the door and sighed in relief upon finding that it had been left unlocked. Pulling it open, she stumbled in and forced the door shut behind her, muffling the howling wind. The sudden comparative quiet was eerie, as was the very stillness of the usually bustling building.

The soft scuffs of her shoes echoed in the empty passageway and she found herself hurrying even more quickly to the formal gathering hall. When she finally reached the room, she yanked the door open and rushed in, as ready to be done with her foolish mission as she was to have the gem safely in hand again. She pulled the hairpin from her pocket with shaking fingers – whether from cold or nerves she didn't know - grasping desperately at the small item, as she approached the bureau, with a strange need she couldn't understand. Her every action was a break of her normal character and she couldn't help but wonder at herself even as she inserted the pin in the lock.

Her father, she knew, had been a good man who upheld the law at all costs. Even all those years later, she was proud of him for it and wished everyday to be like him. Integra's father, however, had been more fond of bending the rules and had taught the daughter of his lifelong friend a number of questionable practices in the years after he had been named her guardian. It was because of those lessons that she was able to pick the simple lock quite quickly, shaking hands aside. When it clicked open, she grinned triumphantly and straightened to better look inside as she pulled the drawer open.

The second her fingers touched the red jewel, all the anxiousness fled her body. Even in the dark, it glittered entrancingly and, without thought, she walked to the window, subconsciously seeking more light to study it by. Momentarily shaken from her trance with the realization that the storm blocked all light the moon might have afforded her, she made a quick search for the matches she knew to be in the room and struck one to light the nearest candle. The academy's prized grandfather clock began to strike the midnight hour as the light of her efforts flared in the dark, momentarily sending her eyes from the source, and illuminating a figure in the far corner of the room.

She gasped and dropped the match. As it fell, the light flickered out giving her just enough time to recognize that she did not know the man who now stood in the room with her. Startled silence followed, a sound only broken by the resounding tones of the clock before she drew a quick breath and hazarded a question she knew she didn't want answered.

"W-who are you?"

"Wouldn'chu just love to know, luv?"

Desperately, she tried to strike another match, but her shaking hands dropped two matches before she finally lit the third. With a gasp, she realized that the stranger had closed the distance between them and stood only few feet away. She took a quick step back and then another when the man followed her. Another step found her pressed against the cold windows and panic began to take serious hold over her. Suddenly, she let out a small cry of pain as the fire of the match reached her fingers and once more she let the match go, plunging the room into darkness once more.

"Stay away from me," she commanded, feeling around her in the pitch dark for any sort of weapon.

"Oh, oi dun think so."

The voice came from even closer than before and she jerked to one side, stumbling along the line of the wall in her hurry to distance herself from the stranger. She finally caught her balance as she crashed into one of the tables stationed under the line of windows and winced painfully as the pendant she still held in her hand cut into her skin.

"Mm. Tha's the smell there. Fresh blood. Are you invitin' me to take a taster then luv?"

Her eyes went wide, frightened by his comment. Hands still searching for a weapon, she cursed mentally at the lack of blunt force objects. Deciding that she only had one real option, she pivoted and ran for what she hoped was the door. She had barely taken five steps, however, when she felt a hand wrap around her arm in a vice-like grip.

"Now, now, luv, you canna be runnin' away tha' way. No' when you left the door wide open for me to follow you."

"Let go of me!" she shouted, hitting him with her free arm.

"Yes, let go of her."

The two combatants stilled at the sound of a strange voice. She only allowed herself a short stunned moment, however, before continuing her struggle. A lesson learned well from some of the harsher parts of her life, she knew she had no more reason to trust this new stranger than she did the one currently assaulting her.

"Oirigh' there luv. Settle down. Perhaps your frien' 'ere can be givin' us a bi' o' light?"

No sooner than he finished speaking, a fire suddenly came to life in the hearth, sending a flickering glow across the room. The sudden light stilled her movements and she turned her eyes to the man who seemed to have conjured fire from thin air.

He stood in shadows but she could still make out most of his details. A long red caped coat hung over a grey suit of the finest quality, paired with black riding boots and a large red hat that hung low over his brow. He looked, for all intents and purposes, like a nobleman who had just finished a ride, except, perhaps, for the strange yellow glasses that covered his eyes. He might have almost looked normal if it weren't for his odd presence in a room he had no right to be in.

Or the strange smile that curved his features.

"'Oo are you then?"

"I do not give my name to trash like you. Again, I suggest you unhand the lady."

"Oi dun think so. This 'ere is my prey. Bugger off an' get yer own."

She could feel the temper rising in the strange man who gripped her arm and was briefly doused in fear once more before her mind came to the realization that he was distracted. Trained from an early age to use what she had at hand, she silently pulled off her shoe with her free hand and quickly hit him over the head with it, hoping to stun him enough that she could break free.

"Oi! You bitch!" her assailant growled, trusting her from him violently.

She stumbled and fell back, hitting her head sharply on the corner of the bureau. The sudden sharp pain drew a small cry from her and she crumbled to the floor, struggling to stay conscious.

As the blackness threatened to suck her in, she heard a low sound that reminded her of a growl and words latent with promise.

"You shouldn't have hurt her."

Then, everything went black and she fell into unconsciousness, blanking out to all that followed.

--

The storm from the night before had passed, leaving a frosted white world that reflected the brilliant light of the full moon. She stared out at it, thoughts chaotic and unpatterned. A sudden idea crossed her that she looked much like a child waiting for Father Christmas and the humor curved her lips before another sigh escaped her and left her face looking as confused as she felt, lost in the memories of the day….

-

When she woke that morning, she lay in her bed, stripped of her shoes and dressing gown. It didn't strike her as unusual for a moment before memories of the night previous had her springing upright in her bed. The sudden movement brought a sharp cry from her and, upon examination, she found a sizable bruise had formed on the back of her head and, when she looked, she found a small cut on her hand from where the necklace had cut her skin.

Thoughts of the gem struck her and she searched her person and then her room for signs of its presence, but it was gone. She sank onto her bed heavily, mind in a state of extreme confusion. If it wasn't with her, where was it? Did she not actually go get it or had one of those two men taken it from her? And if there had been those two men last night, how did she end up back in her room? Had it all just been a dream? But if that was the case, what about her injuries?

With a sigh, she shook her head and accepted that until she went to go look at the formal hall, she would have no answers. She had barely begun to dress when a knock sounded firmly on the door.

"Come in, Integra."

The doorknob turned ineffectually for a moment before the older girl sighed loudly.

"You locked the door, Seras."

She frowned, knowing for a fact that she hadn't locked it the night before, but went to unlock it all the same.

"Good morning, Integra."

"Good morning to you," the girl replied, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. "It's unusual for you not to be dressed this late in the morning. Is something the matter?"

Seras frowned, turning when her friend indicated she would help her with her laces.

"I'm not sure. I may have had a dream but it all seemed so real and I must confess that I am extremely confused at the moment."

"What happened?"

"Well, in my dream, if it was a dream, I went back to the gathering hall to get my necklace. I couldn't sleep and I felt so bad that I had broken it right after Walter gave it to me."

"You didn't break it, Seras. That hateful cow did."

The younger girl broke into a grin, relaxing a bit for the first time that morning. "Well, still, after I'd taken it from the bureau, I tried to light a candle to look at it. When I struck the match there was this man there. He attacked me and I tried to get away but I couldn't. He'd just grabbed onto me when I heard a _second_ man talk." She frowned slightly, the memories of what happened next fuzzier. "Something happened with the fireplace but there was a man there and he was telling the first man to let me go. While they talked, I hit the first man with a shoe and he shoved me away from him and I hit my head."

Integra studied her seriously as she spoke and waited a minute after her friend got done talking before speaking.

"How did you get back in here?"

"I don't know. I just woke up here."

The older girl frowned. "That _would_ indicate you had a dream. It is pretty farfetched to think of one strange man breaking into the school let alone two. However, it may yet have happened."

Seras' eyes grew wide. "You mean you believe me?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. What I do know is that you have a rather large lump on the back of your head and a cut on your hand. If it had been just a dream, where did those come from?"

The younger girl frowned. "I don't know. Maybe I was tossing and turning in my dream? It would make sense to dream about hitting my head if I knocked it against the wall in my sleep."

Integra's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "You sound like you'd prefer it to be a dream."

Seras grinned sheepishly. "Maybe. I feel a bit like I've gone mad. Besides, it was a bit frightening. Though…."

"Though?"

The younger girl looked at her friend, a light blush staining her cheeks. "The second man _was_ rather handsome."

Integra smirked, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Seras. Let us go investigate your harrowing adventure."

"Yes, let's."

-

"Oh, girls, there you are! You were running so late that I was beginning to worry. Not that you had to be up at a certain time, it being your holiday and all, but both of you are normally such early risers."

Seras and Integra shared a small smile at their favorite schoolmistress' chatter. It was known only to those who stayed on for the holidays that she was a good deal more lively and good humored than she showed during her lessons.

"Good morning, Miss Fitzpatrick. Happy Christmas Eve."

"Yes, good morning. Happy Christmas."

"And good morning to both you girls. Oh, and Miss Victoria, my brother is already working on your lovely necklace in the breakfast room if you want to go on in and look at it."

Seras nodded, a small frown furrowing her brow at another sign that the events of her memories were actually a dream. She gave the schoolmistress a small curtsey and followed Integra into the room.

"There are my favorite girls," a voice called out on their entrance.

They both looked over to the man sitting at the table, not much older than them, who was grinning handsomely at the two girls. Seras grinned and Integra gave a brief nod before heading to the sideboard to gather her breakfast.

"As usual. Sunshine Seraph and the Maiden of Steel. Christmas greetings to you both."

"And you as well, Mr. Fitzpatrick."

"Come, come, now, my Seraph, I have told you repeatedly to call me most inappropriately by name."

"Aidan, will you stop tormenting the girl," the schoolmistress remarked reprovingly as she entered the room once more.

"But, my sweet Wynne, she is such a delight."

Seras giggled as she stood at the sideboard, ladling on eggs and sausage to her plate before turning and sitting a seat away from the good-natured Irishman.

"It's okay, Miss Fitzpatrick. I'm used to him by now."

"Isn't that a depressing thought?"

"Have you fixed her necklace yet?" Integra asked almost sharply.

"Now, there you go, Steel Maiden, being all sharp and breaking into the good fun. But yes, your ladyship, I have finished repairing the catch just now."

"Oh! Thank you!" Seras exclaimed, reaching her hand to take the proffered necklace from his hands before he snatched it back.

"I think, my Seraph, that you should wear it now. It is high time someone showered you with the finest of life, not that you haven't tried, Lady Ice."

Integra allowed herself a small smirk at the man before nodding her head in agreement.

"You should, Seras. Walter obviously intended for you to wear it over the holiday."

"I should object, you know," the schoolmistress laughed. "It is not really the proper thing to be wearing evening jewels all day long, but go on. You have the right to it."

"That's my Wynne, forsaking conventions for a bit of fun," Aidan Fitzpatrick remarked as he stood to fasten the necklace around Seras' throat, careful not to brush his fingers against her.

"There now. That's lovely," Miss Fitzpatrick commented as she, too, sat to breakfast.

"It is," he commented, resuming his seat. "It is an interesting design. I wonder where your man Walter got it from."

"Father always said that Walter hadn't always been a butler but that is all I could say," Integra commented thoughtfully. "All he told the two of us was that a friend entrusted it to him."

"And he passed it on to you, my Seraph? Fine man must recognize what a treasure you are."

Seras, unused to such compliments, blushed bright red and looked down to her now empty plate.

"Leave her alone, Aidan."

"If you insist, fair Wynne."

After that the conversation went onto the plans for the day and soon after the four of them set out to gather greenery from the nearby wooded areas. When the Fitzpatrick twins broke into carols, Seras laughed and joined in while Integra smiled softly and began sorting the greenery while the rest hung their newfound goods around the rooms of the school building. All in all it was a lovely day and Seras could not have asked for a better holiday. Still, through the passing hours her thoughts lingered on the strange dream she had the night before.

-

It was after the festivities of the evening had died down that she found herself staring out the window and the still scene below. Still dressed in her evening finery, she stood, unable to contemplate sleep, clutching the strange necklace in her hands. There had been no answers for her that day. Nothing either Fitzpatrick had said indicated they had found anything unusual about the night before nor that they had taken her to her bed. Nothing indicated that the events of her memories were real.

Yet, something in her told her that she could not discount them. As impossible as it may have been, she knew what she had experienced was no fervor of her imagination. Sighing once more, she gave one last look to the gleaming white of the snow and turned from the window.

He was there.

Standing just inside the door was the man in red that she had seen the night before. He didn't move and just let her look at him until her breathing became regular and she lifted her chin.

"You were there last night."

"Indeed, I was."  
"Did you save me then?"

He grinned broadly. "You were doing a fair job of saving yourself but yes, I finished it."

"Thank you, then."

"My pleasure."

"Why are you here?"

He didn't answer and instead took several slow steps towards her, seeming to keep his pace as unthreatening as possible. Still, when he stopped a mere couple of feet away, he towered over her and she could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as she stared at him. With a steady calm, he reached out his hand to her, palm up, while he took his glasses from his face with his other hand revealing ruby eyes as deep as the gem that hung from her neck. Those eyes looked straight into hers as he smiled and spoke three words.

"Come with me."

* * *

AN: It's a bit crack right? My beta yelled at me for leaving it on a cliffhanger but it kinda had to be done. The story WILL, like the ballet, be complete in two acts so only one more chapter, which will be up, if not tomorrow, then Christmas eve.

It's a bit different from what I've posted before, more of a return to my regular writing style...ish. I hope you find it interesting.

I, as usual, would love to hear any questions or comments you have to make. I am more than happy to answer anything that would clear up the weirdness.

Thank you so much for your time and have a Happy Christmas!

Til next time!


	2. Final Waltz and Apotheosis

Disclaimer: I do not own _Hellsing_ nor the characters Seras Victoria, Integra etc. Hellsing or Alucard. Nor do I own _The Nutcracker and the Mouse King_ or the ballet _The Nutcracker._ I DO own Aidan and Wynne...which is all that matters really.

Note: Well this just went weird. Ah well. Happy Christmas!

Dedication: To my father who is the only person I know who could cite information on antique guns off the top of his head even though I didn't list all the details out at all.

* * *

Seras looked at the hand stretched out towards her. It did not waver nor did it demand, it merely asked. She stared at it, occasionally glancing up to look into his eyes, thoughts chasing chaotically in her head. Something deep inside her was telling her that if she took his hand, there was no going back. It would be done in that moment. She should be wary of that hand stretched towards her. Yet…what possibilities….

Slowly, heart beating loud in her ears, she reached out and placed her hand carefully in his. It gripped hers firmly and a grin flashed on his face. It was the last thing she saw before the world went black.

-

Light bloomed golden and the grip on her hand changed, giving escort and leading rather than grasping. The world slowly came into focus as she was drawn forward and eventually the blurred colors became a whirlwind of elegantly dressed dancers. She found herself in a room that was larger than any she had ever been in and decorated with the greenery of the season. To one side stood a large Christmas tree, decorated with hundreds of tiny candles twinkling almost magically. The entire atmosphere of the room was gay and bright as laughter bubbled over in conversations around the room and the graceful dancers smiled at each other in the beautiful patterns they created.

She was still taking in all these tiny details when she realized that the strange man who had so magically brought her here was leading her onto the dance floor. Her steps faltered at the realization, knowing full well that she was not dressed to match any of the people in attendance. He seemed to recognize her hesitation and paused long enough to look down at her apparel with a secretive smile.

Confused, she looked down and gasped. Gone were her simple evening fineries and in their place hung an elegant gown of finest red silk and black laces, an elegantly embroidered corset and hem with a full skirt and bustle. Shocked, she looked up to meet his eyes only to find that same amused grin and approving eyes. He continued their trek to the dance floor, ignoring her blushing cheeks and shy anxiety. Without a moment's hesitation, he swept her into a dance and, in that moment, all other concerns were lost.

How long they waltzed, she could not say. Time seemed to stop when he held her in his arms and moved them around the lavishly decorated room and all she could do was stare up into his fathomless eyes. Something in those depths called to her, promised her delights she had never known and…something more. Who was this man and why had did he call to her, why had he asked her to come to him?

"You may ask me any question you like," he spoke calmly as they danced.

She nodded, brow furrowed for a moment before giving herself a mental shake. She knew nothing of this man who had taken her far from home. It was time she learned.

"Who are you?"

He grinned. "I am called by many names and more titles. Most recently, I have been called Alucard."

"Wh-…," she began, cutting herself off as she stared at him, unable to gather the courage to ask what she wanted. Then, memories of a magical fire and his sudden presence in her room as well as the magical entrance to this beautiful dance and the clothes she wore. She took a steadying breath. "What are you?"

The gleam in his eye turned approving and he whirled her in a quick turn of the dance before dancing them closer to the edge. Ever graceful, he twirled them off the dance floor and then escorted them out of the room and onto the open balcony never breaking the fluid motion he moved with. They were out the door and standing in a gently falling snow and the atmosphere seemed as different then as it had been from her room.

Still, he had not answered and she looked up at him expectantly. It was then that she noticed him pulling the long red coat she had first see him in from the air and putting it around her bare shoulders. Amazed by the actions as well as the sudden generosity, she could only stare up at him, speechless once more. He seemed to find humor in her, a small smile curving his mouth, before he stepped away and his expression grew shuttered and unreadable.

"Long ago I was a prince and then what some might call a king. Now I am neither. In my homeland, I am praised as a savoir and in the lands of my enemies I am scorned as the devil that brings the sins of hell. To some, I am nearly a god incarnate, believed to be capable of all things and to be worshiped and praised and, to others, I am an abomination, a monster to be eradicated from the earth. I am all of these and none of these."

"What do _you_ say you are?" she asked, curiosity and a tinge of fear coloring her voice.

"I _am _a monster. Your kind has called me many things over the years, but monster is the most frequent. I live by taking the blood from others and mine is a life of eternity. In some places, I am called _vampir_. In others, _nosferatu_. The question is: what do _you_ say I am?"

She bit her lip a moment, eyes still locked with his. "That man from last night, was he like you?"

"In only the most basic of ways."

"But he was a _vampir_?"

"Yes."

"And you…killed him?"

"Yes."

"To save me."

He grinned. "Yes."

"Then…to me you are my savior."

His smile grew softer, more considering. "Tell me then, are you not afraid as you stand next to me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Yet you call me a savoir."

She smiled. "Because I don't think you want to hurt me."

He grinned widely, almost visibly relieved, before holding a hand out to her once more.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Seras Victoria."

"Well then, Seras Victoria, will you come with me, into the night?"

She hesitated, her hand stilling in its motions as it reached towards his. "Do you mean…become like you?"

He did not answer her, instead frowning as he peered down into her wide eyes. Slowly, his lips curved upwards again and the expectation of the offered hand changed.

"Tell me, Seras, what are your dreams?"

-

"I used to have a family once," she whispered as they stood on a hill looking down at a silent and empty house. It was a beautiful piece of architecture that sprawled in opposite directions, a home of a wealthy man.

"And now your home lies empty?"

"It isn't my home. Not anymore. We had never been wealthy, just enough money to support the land and ourselves. My father worked as the local constable and magistrate. He was a good man. My mother supported him and worked in the loyal parish. She was a truly good woman. They were good people who never harmed anyone."

"What happened?"

"A thief broke in. He had come from London. He wanted revenge against my father who had arrested his brother. They think his original intent was merely to rob us of our possessions but when he found mother and father still awake, he changed his plans. He shot father then stabbed him when the shot did not do the job. Then he turned to mother. He killed her in her struggles then…did things."

"You watched?"

"He didn't see me. Not until I…."

"You attacked him."

"I killed him."

"Do you regret that?"

She looked out at the darkened house, faint memories echoing in her mind. It stared back at her alive with possibilities, everything that might have been.

"No."

-

The world sharpened around them and she found herself standing on a crumbling wall looking over the remains of a castle, now in ruins.

"I had a family once, too. A purpose."

"What happened?" she asked, looking up at him curiously.

"I suffered betrayal after betrayal. War is a harsh world to live in and it tears apart more lives than any other on earth."

"Did it destroy yours?"

"It destroyed my family," he amended quietly. "I was the destroyer, Seras. I will never lie to you and tell you otherwise."

"You lived here didn't you?"

"Yes."

She smiled sadly. "You have been alive a long time, haven't you?"

He grinned. "Yes."

"And you've been alone all that time haven't you?"

His smile faltered and his eyes clouded over, unreadable to her as she looked up into them.

"Yes."

She looked out at the crumbling stones of what must have been a fine castle and wondered at how one survived the fall from all they had ever known for such a long time. To be ruler of a land and a warlord and then to exist as a monster, out of sight from all who would know him.

"How did you survive?"

The excitement returned to his eyes and once more he reached out his hand.

"Let me show you."

-

"They stole it from you, didn't they? They stole all your power the moment they stole his body from your home. They put you in a school for weaklings and stole your strength, sapped it away from you each day and every night until you were molded into what they thought you should be."

As she listened to his soft phrases, the world solidified around them and she found herself standing in a den of destitution and iniquity. Unwashed bodies lay in various states of dress and nourishment and the stench of decay assaulted her.

"Where are we?"  
"This is what happens to those who let their strength be stolen from them and those who fall prey to their own weaknesses. They fell to their desires and let even their strength and passion become their masters." He looked down at her, appreciative grin on his face and pride in his eyes. "You asked me how to survive but the knowledge was always yours. You never gave up the fight. Even when that trash held you captive, you fought him, never believing yourself beyond hope or options."

As she watched, he stepped behind her, pressing his body close to hers, and bent to whisper in her ear.

"You just require the means to fight."

"But I—"

"You have a fierce will, Seras Victoria. If you hadn't you would never have avenged your parents death or come with me. You would have become an empty shell of a being long ago, no matter what your friends may have tried. And you are a fighter. Can you tell me that you do not ache to enact on the rage those jealous sluts must ignite in you every time they look down on who you are? Can you tell me that you do not wish to see through to destroying something?"

Her breaths came in heavy pants and her head spun at his closeness and the thoughts he was filling her mind with. He seemed to know her so well without knowing and the idea both frightened and excited her. How long had she gone without having a soul understand who she really was? How long had it been since she had someone speak aloud the thoughts she had barely begun to have?

She was shaken from her thoughts by a sudden movement across the room. A haggard and filthy man had risen from his pose over a prone woman and looked at her in consideration. His features transformed from curious perusal to gleeful desire and he began to approach them quickly.

"You see this trash, filth of the world? Once he might have been a strong man but now he is a monster who feeds on the scared and helpless, just as that trash tried to do to you yesterday, just as the man who killed your parents did." He paused before whispering seductively, "Would you have him live?"

"…No."

"Would you have the power to stop him?"

"…Yes."

He ran his fingers down her bare arms, raising her hands up until they were held upright in front of her. She shivered at the sensations and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them to a heavy weight in her hand, she found a revolver in her hand. She gasped and looked up at the man behind her.

"Aim."

As he spoke, he wrapped one arm around her waist and slid the other until his hand cupped one of hers, steadying her shot.

"Breathe."

She took a shaky breath, staring at the still approaching creature who had slowed slightly in his steps.

"Pull the trigger."

There, she hesitated, staring at what still looked like a man in her eyes. He was a miscreant and clearly meant her harm, but still human. As if sensing her hesitation, the man straightened, looking at her with a mad grin, his eyes briefly glowing red.

A shot rang out and then another and then another. She spent the entire cylinder, panting heavily as she watched the creature fall to the ground and fade to ash.

"Magnificent."

She dropped her arms and turned to look at him in amazement, chest heaving with each breath.

"Would you like to try again?"

She looked at the remains on the ground and at the gun in her hands before looking back at him.

"Yes."

-

She stood panting, the thrill of the past moments coursing through her veins and making her feel more alive than she ever had before. She stood motionless as she looked at the varied remains that surrounded her, all that was left of the massacre that had just occurred. Her shot had been matched by his quick and vicious movements. The blood rang in her ears as the silence enveloped them, almost startling in the difference from the moments before.

Looking down at the gun in her hand, she noticed that one of the _vampir_ that had attacked them had cut into her forearm, leaving a long line of red on the white expanse of her flesh nearly from elbow to wrist. She stared at it, thoughts chaotic and eyes unseeing until a gloved hand came into her vision. He drew her hand up and she looked up at him over her shoulder as he leaned his face into the crook of her elbow. A gasp escaped when she felt his tongue making a slow trail up her arm, sensually lapping up her blood with long, agonizing strokes.

When he finished, she looked up at him, breathing broken and quick. His grin grew knowing and he lowered his mouth to her neck, grazing the exposed flesh lightly with his teeth. She shivered, stiffening in slight shock at the feel of him chuckling against her bare neck.

"There are more things I could show you," he murmured, trailing his lips playfully up her neck until he nipped her lightly on the ear. "Would you have me show you?"

Breathless, she nodded, tilting her head, offering more flesh to his attentions.

"You would have me show you the pleasures you could have?"

She moaned slightly as his hand moved to trace lines down her arm and onto her stomach. The palm of his hand stretched down her torso with aching slowness as his other hand reached up to lightly brush the crowns of her exposed chest.

"…Yes."

Suddenly she found herself turned towards him, pressed hard against his chest and she barely caught sight of his triumphant grin before his mouth was pressed against hers. All sense of reason fled her as his tongue swept into her mouth, laying claim to everything she had. Her hands crept up and laced into his hair as she clung to him, praying that it would never end. She groaned in disappointment when he began to pull away.

"I will show you, if you come with me. Will you come?"

"Yes."

He laughed, leaning his head to her ear. "Then you are mine."

Just as quickly as he had appeared, he vanished and the world went black.

---

She woke to the sounds of someone knocking loudly on the door. Drained of all energy, she could do little more than call out permission to enter, eyes still closed. She didn't need to look to know that the heavy impatient steps that followed the opening door were Integra's.

"Honestly, Seras, you couldn't bother to change out of your clothing? I can't stand the damn contraptions and you sleep in them."

She opened her eyes at last and took a look at her own clothing, frowning at what she saw. Memories of the night before swirled in her head, focusing on the abrupt ending to the delicious sensations the mysterious man had drawn out in her. Yet, there was no sign of him, even after the possessive last words he spoke to her. And she was still in her evening wear from the night before and was positioned awkwardly on her small bed.

Had she dreamed it all?

"Is something the matter? Are you well?"

Integra's voice had gone from sharp to worried and Seras looked to her with as much of a smile as she could summon.

"I'm fine, Integra. I had a…troubled sleep. Perhaps I am catching a bit of a cold."

The other girl frowned, concern etching a line between her brows. "What was so troubling about your sleep?"

Seras could feel the blush that blossomed on her cheeks at the idea of telling her friend about the night she had spent, whether real or mere visions of her subconscious.

"I..I guess I had a dream about one of those men from the other night. Well a dream about the dream men."

Blue eyes narrowed behind glasses and Integra approached Seras where she lay.

"Are you sure it was a dream?"

"Not really but the opposite doesn't make sense. I swear, Integra, it felt so _real_ but what proof do I have?"

Integra frowned but after a moment the expression softened. "Well, we shouldn't worry about it now. You really must get up and change your clothing. Mass will begin soon enough."

"Oh! Yes!"

Quickly scrambling out of her bed, she struggled out of her dress and into another with Integra's amused help. Only a few minutes had passed before the two were out the door and joining the Fitzpatrick twins in the school foyer.

"Ah, the Bright Star of Day and the Queen of Reserved Manners. A Happy Christmas to you both!"

Seras grinned at the greeting and burst into giggles at Integra's pained face.

"Happy Christmas to you, as well, Mr. Fitzpatrick. And to you, Miss Fitzpatrick. I hope the morning finds you well."

"Happy Christmas to you both, Miss Victoria, Lady Integra. My idiot brother is too stupid to be sick and I am well myself. Are you feeling the thing however? Lady Integra seemed concerned when you weren't down for breakfast."

She shook her head emphatically. "I'm fine. I just had an odd sleep. Shall we go to church now?"

The other three agreed and the four set off for the local church in the sleigh Aidan Fitzpatrick had borrowed for the purpose. Three of the party laughed and spoke amiably about how delightful it was to have a white and snowy Christmas while the fourth looked on in amused silence. And, so, for most of the morning, Seras' thoughts were happily distracted from the events of the night before. But, as the day progressed, they slowly began to creep back to the final question of her mysterious companion.

He had asked her to come with him. He had asked it twice that evening and both times she had understood the deeper meaning behind the simple request. To go with him would be to give up everything she was and everyone she knew and be like him. She would be forsaking her humanity and would be branded a monster. In all likelihood, those she had known all her life would scorn her and she would be as the dead to them. Yet….

For so long, she had been alone. Integra's father had tried hard to make her a part of his family, but with his death, she had been forced to cede to the inevitable. Even with Integra's continued love and affection, she was apart from any true family, rarely allowed to leave the strict academy she had lived in since the tender age of eight. She had always been a thing separate from the rest.

He was offering her the chance to be someone again. To be part of something greater. To be with him. He had laid claim to her and she knew, in those short words, that he had every intention of keeping her for all the time their life allotted.

But could she accept that knowing it would cost her everything she had?

"You look so lost, Star of Light. What is it that confuses you so?"  
She looked away from the dancing glow of the fire and to the man who sat before her. Aidan Fitzpatrick was a handsome man. Many girls of the academy had set their caps at him, only for fun, and his presence immediately brought an attitude of play to any dreary school day. Most girls would be seething in jealousy if they knew of how he spoke to her on the school holidays or their games of chess or the many other times they had spent in each others company.

She smiled at him fondly. "I was thinking of the future, of the choices I have to make."

The light of humor left his eyes, replaced by an emotion as yet seen in his depths as a look of earnest intentions settled on his features.

"You don't have to worry about the future alone, Sweet Seras. You know that, don't you?"

Her heart fluttered in her throat as she recognized something in him she knew she should have seen long ago.

"Who else would I worry about it with then, Mr. Fitzpatrick?"

"Don't play coy, my sweet. We both know you know what I am talking about."

She swallowed hard but made no answer. For a moment, he watched her in silence before he rose and walked to the fireplace, leaning on the carved mantel.

"I'm not a wealthy man, Seras. I won't pretend to say otherwise. But, I _could_ take care of you and give you everything you wanted. I could give you a place of comfort. You would never have to worry about how you are going to live or if you have to work. You could spend the rest of your days idle if you choose."

He was proposing to her. The very idea was shocking and, if it hadn't been for the past few nights, it would have been a new light to her murky future. But as he spoke, she saw a future lying before her that she didn't want. Security and knowing where your place in the world was all well in good, but she knew now that she could never live that sort of idle life. She couldn't pretend to be someone else any longer.

"Mr. Fitzpatrick…Aidan, I…I'm sorry."

She paused, desperately searching for what to say. It proved unnecessary when he straightened and turned to look at her once more, a sad smile on his face.

"Don't worry yourself, Beauteous Sylph. I shouldn't have spoken. But, perhaps, you will give the idea more thought and we might speak of it again?"

She opened her mouth to refuse but stopped. Even if in her heart she knew the events of the nights before to be true, it would be foolish to cast aside all hope of anything else without knowing them to be real. And she liked him too much to be unkind.

"Perhaps I will."

He grinned, boyish charm alight in the air once more as he sketched a quick bow and gave her a daring kiss on the cheek.

"I'll enliven your dreams, Dove of my Heart. You will see."

She smiled as she watched him go. Her dreams did not need anything else.

She had found what she wanted.

--

She woke to the softest of touches and the warmth of lips pressed against her own. Opening her eyes, she found a ruby gaze meeting her own. Slowly, a smile grew on her face and she watched in anxious pleasure as he straightened away from her to stand beside her bed. The expression grew into a joyous grin as, once more, he extended an elegant hand to her.

"Come with me."

"Yes."

--

_Once upon a time, a fierce prince ruled a war torn land, losing much to his enemies and to his own pride. When all was lost, he gave up his own humanity and turned into a monster. Cold of heart and strong of will, he became a god of his own kind, invincible and immortal, and unforgiving of all who had harmed him. For many years, he trekked the world, uncaring to the pain he caused, concerned only with his own survival and the growth of his powers._

_One day, after many long years had gone by, he killed the daughter of a powerful witch, the last in an old family rich in magic. Seeing his unrepentant heart, she cursed him, binding his soul into a large ruby set in silver. The curse demanded that he be bound to the pendant until a girl sacrifice her pure blood unto it and agreed to go with him, loving him for who he was._

_ Over the years, many girls released the monster from his sleep only to curse him once again when they could not accept him and, over time, the monster who was a prince, learned the sorrow of living without love. And so he was doomed to exist, trapped, until one who could love him could be found._

_-_

Integra traced a weary finger over the words as she read them for perhaps the hundredth time. Months had passed without sign of Seras and the loss of her childhood playmate and closest friend was almost a physical weight on her. More than once, after she had found the passage, did she ask Walter if he knew where she had gone and if the strange necklace he had given her so insistently was the root of her disappearance. The older man remained silent, refusing all answer but a small, satisfied smile.

She slammed the book shut and walked from the musty library and through the balcony doors, into the crisp chill of the night. Tilting her head far back, she sighed and looked to the full moon above, wistfully curious if it could answer her questions and prayers. When it kept its silence, she looked down once more, eyes closing in pained sorrow.

Instantly, they flashed open once more as she looked to the small shadow she saw on one side of the carved stone wall. Approaching it slowly, she found a box wrapped neatly without a note. She wondered, for a moment, if it would be wise to open such a gift but, eventually, curiosity got the better of her and she carefully pried the paper from the box and opened the lid.

Inside lay a formal men's suit, tailored to fit a woman's body. She carefully pulled the items and held it against her own frame, bewildered yet delighted upon finding that it appeared to have been made direct to her measure, men's slacks and all. She turned to place the items back in the box when she found a small piece of paper laying on the bottom. Quickly, she picked it up and read through the brief contents, a small smile curving her features.

"I'll hold you to that, Seras." She smiled down at the paper before looking once more to the shining celestial body once more. "I'll hold you to that, indeed."

-

**_Dearest Integra,_**

**_I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly and without word. I regret not saying goodbye and telling you where I was going. So, I'm leaving you this present with the promise that one day, when the time is right, I will see you again. In the meantime, please know that I am happy._**

**_I found my dreams at last._**

**_Love,_**

**_Seras_**

* * *

AN: This kinda went a bit differently than I meant for it to. Not really but sort of. If anyone has any comments on any editing or what not that can be done, I'd love to hear them. It's hard to get feedback via email and text message from someone you are used to chatting with so the last portion of this went kinda...unscripted.

I'm fairly happy with it and even though it has almost next to nothing to do with Christmas, it is my little holiday special.

Now back to work on Life Sentence!

Thank you for all kind reviews and of course mountains of praise and worship on anyone who continues the favor!

A very Merry Christmas and a fairly belated Happy Hanukkah, Happy Yule and I'm sure I missed out on Kwanzaa as well. Whatever your holiday, I hope it is/was merry.

Til next time!


End file.
